User blog:Sonnenly/Efficient Tips for Getting Lava Wood
I know you've read Legofries's blog about Lava Wood as well, and you've stumbled onto this. Well, this blog is inspired about his blog, and I want to make it better than his, if possible. ---- Vital Items Axe * Lava Wood can only be chopped by a Hardened axe or better, but the best one for the job is the Fire Axe. How powerful is it? Well, let's just say that a Rukiryaxe can fully chop it on 16 chops, while the Fire Axe chops it in a lightning-speed 4. Yep, just get it. Sawmill * The top of the line sawmill is what you should get, obviously. And it is the Sawmax 02L. It may be the best of them all, but occasionally, the wood's base may not go in like butter. Vehicle * This is not the same with the others like "go get the best" thing, you actually need the smallest and the largest. You'll get what I mean sooner. And also, trailers are optional, and the largest one is recommended. Maximum is 2 trailers. ---- Preparing * Go to a Land plot nearest to the Volcano. You will encounter lesser people in trucks when going to down. * Place your vehicle spawner/s and axe/s away from your sawmill/s. More will be explained soon. * Get your best axe (if you're willing to risk) and go up the Mountainside using the smallest truck you have. Stop at the entrance of the Volcano. If you brought trailers, unhitch them and make it doesn't block the entrance. Going up! Boulders * This needs to be clarified first. If you see stone balls blocking the entrance, do not go inside. Wait for them to disappear, then go. Health * Your health is the time-limit. Your health will slowly deplete while inside the Volcano, and that's why you need to act swiftly. You will die after 43 seconds, so manage your time wisely. Going up! (for sure now) * Stay at the left-side of the path. The Boulders will roll down the right-side, so going to opposite is obviously the best option. Still, be careful. Remember that there is deadly lava that disintegrate you. * Take your time. This applies to curves. Play safe and slow down at the edges. Most of the time, players go too fast and careless on the curves. Don't be one of them. But don't stay idle, as the truck's tires may get stuck or just simply roll back down. ---- At the top Getting the trees down * Okay, chop up the trees nearest to the Volcano's middle crease. The trees aregoing to land down the platform where the entrance is, but it may off-course at times. If a tree has 3 or less branches, don't chop it. Leave it to grow. * Assuming you've chopped down the trees, drop it on the middle crease said. This picture will help you distinguish it better. Getting down * Go down the peak by dropping off the cliffside where the crease is. Whether your vehicle lands correct or incorrectly, reset your character and go up the Mountainside again with your biggest truck. ---- Milling Stacking 'em up * Assuming you've now chopped down the trees, load them up at your truck/trailer. * Don't tame logs that aren't higher than a unit, unless it's long. * I use this method of stacking and it's really ensuring. If done, take your time in going down. The satisfaction you get on having a full-load truck and making it all back to your base sounds great, right? Milling * If the log is too big for your sawmill, put the log over the sawmill and move it. Now that the sawmill is in placing mode, drag the log below where it was, imagining that is a sawmill there. Then, exit the placing mode and hey; the log is turning into a plank! * Also, put your Plank Cross Settings up to your sawmill's maximum; it will be a lot easier to control. ---- Not yet done. I need pictures Category:Blog posts